herouniversegamefandomcom-20200214-history
News
2001 December 2001 November 2001 October 2001 September 2001 28.Special Operations - War and Peace has ended. 27. Patch release. See page for details. 22. Smasher is available for general recruitment. 18.Special Operations - War and Peace has ended. 17. PVP Tournament: Season 3 has ended. 6. New Alternate Uniform available for Diana Frost, Pink and Red Ray. 2. PVP Tournament: Season 3 has begun with Miss Black as the Gold League Reward. August 2001 29. Special Operations - Loud Shriek has ended. 23. Covert Task: Frozen has ended. 21. Patch release. See page for details. 19. Special Operations - Loud Shriek has started. 8. Ice Girl has been released, unlock her by completing Covert Task: Frozen.. 7. New Alternate Uniform available for Brooks, Catherine Pryde and Magnus. July 2001 29. PVP Tournament: Season 2 has ended. 25. Special Operations - Ex-Ray has ended. 20. Patch release. See page for details. 15. Special Operations - Ex-Ray has started. 14. PVP Tournament: Season 2 has begun with Ashberg as the Gold League Reward. 5. New Alternate Uniform available for Green Ray, Blue Ray and Pink Ray. June 2001 21. Special Operations - Red Star Vs. Lightning Lash has ended. 17. New Alternate Uniform available for The Shadow and Night Eagle. 9. Patch release. See page for details. 1. Special Operations - Red Star Vs. Lightning Lash has started. May 2001 29. Special Operations - Shadow has ended. 22. PVP Tournament: Season 1 has ended. 19. Special Operations - Shadow has started. 13. Night Eagle, Shred & Robin upgraded. Various other effect changes are found here. 7.PVP Tournament: Season 1 has begun with Smasher as the Gold League Reward. 6. New Alternate Uniform available for Water Archer. April 2001 24. Covert Task: Sharp Pointy Things has ended. 23. Root, Black Blade & Shack upgraded. Various other effect changes are found here. 17. Special Operations - Magnetism has ended. 14. New Alternate Uniform available for Shred, Shack and Steel Fists. 9. Metal Man has been released, unlock him by completing Covert Task: Sharp Pointy Things.. 7. Special Operations - Magnetism has started. March 2001 24. Special Operations - The Queen of Perfection has ended. 19. New Alternate Uniform available for Green Venom and Blade Master. 14. Special Operations - The Queen of Perfection has started. 7. Rapid Training now available to instantly level up a Hero for Gold. Cost is higher depending on the level. 3. Fire Bone, Garry Cage & Steel Fists upgraded. Various other effect changes are found here. February 2001 27. New Alternate Uniform available for Fire Bone. 23. Special Operations - Wet Problems has ended. 16. New Alternate Uniform available for R Morr. 13. Special Operations - Wet Problems has started. 6. New Alternate Uniform available for Garry Cage. 2. James Mohawk, Tiger & Water Archer upgraded. Various other effect changes are found here. January 2001 24. New Alternate Uniform available for Miss Tery. 18.Blade Master, Green Venom & Rage upgraded. Various other effect changes are found here. 14. New Hero Uniforms available for Red B, Tiger and Robin. 8. New Hero Uniforms available for Black Blade, Root, James Mohawk and Rage. 1. Hero Universe is now live. Category:News